Reactions
by Avatar Robyn
Summary: A collection of dabbles and one-shots of others learning about Swan Queen in some way, shape or form, directly or indirectly.
1. Of Dwarves and Fairies

**Title: **Of Dwarves and Fairies.

**Pairings/Characters: **Ruby, Emma/Regina (mostly hints) Mentions of Snow, Charming, Leroy, Astrid, Blue Fairy.

**Summary:** Ruby has a conversation with the Sheriff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Ruby glanced up as the door opened and spotted the Sheriff approaching with a look of annoyed on her face, Ruby quickly turned to grab some cocoa and sat it down just as the blonde reached the counter and she received a mumbled "Thanks."

"So what happened?" Ruby asked when she put the mug down, half of it already gone. The waitress refilled it as she waited for an answer.

"Regina." Emma answered with a sigh of exasperation.

"Regina?" Ruby nodded, she should have known. "What happened this time?"

"She's blaming me for David letting Leroy off last night with a warning instead of arresting him." Emma huffed.

"Well while its David's who did it, you are the Sheriff." Ruby pointed out when Emma glared at her, Ruby held her hands up. "So what did Leroy do anyway?"

Emma groaned, "Apparently in his drunken mind, he had the brilliant idea to head over to the nunnery and serenade Astrid."

Ruby snorted, "Doesn't surprise me, he always did seem to like her. Let me guess the Blue Fairy freaked out?"

"Considering the choice of song, I'm not sure if its because of him showing up there late at night or the fact that he was rapping."

Ruby gasped looking at Emma in disbelief but at the blonde's nod. The werewolf burst out laughing causing several customers to look their way but Emma just waved them off. She waited for Ruby to regain control of herself.

Emma had the same reaction but unfortunately, for her it had been in the middle of a meeting with Regina and Mother Superior. Her outburst caused her to be on the receiving end of a lecture from the nun while the former Evil Queen – although at the time it was debatable on former as far as Emma was concerned – watched on her suffer with an knowing smirk.

"Oh come on," Ruby wheezed. "That's just hilarious."

"Yeah well, don't let Blue know you reacted like that apparently that behavior is _inappropriate and highly childlike,_" Emma repeated. Ruby snorted.

"So what happened to Leroy?" Ruby asked, recalling the fact that the man hadn't been in for his breakfast.

"Apparently, Regina made a deal with the fairies and he will be placed on probation and won't be allowed near the nunnery." Emma replied.

"So its done then."

"No," Emma sighed, "far from it. Snow isn't happy about it, she says Leroy is just trying to be with Astrid, so he shouldn't be punished for it. If this was the first time, it wouldn't have been a big issue but apparently this has been happening for awhile so the fairies are pushing to do a restraining order. Of course that just makes a bigger problem."

"What does Nova say about all of this?" Ruby asked concerned for the clumsy fairy. It wasn't a secret that the fairy cared for the dwarf but she also loved being a fairy regardless of her not having a child to grant wishes for. Back in their land, it was simple because of the rules but now, with the change of the land the rules have changed as well.

Emma shook her head, "She doesn't know what she wants." She replied, "It's all messed up and Regina wants my input but how can I when…"

Ruby listened as her friend started to ramble about her problem but the more she thought of the situation. The more she couldn't help but think about the woman sitting in front of her and the reinstated Mayor. She had suspected for awhile that there was something between the two women.

Back when the curse was still in affect, she had assumed it was just some serious sexual tension. But when the curse broke and memories were restored, she had dismissed the thoughts mostly because of knowing the complicated history behind them both. But now looking at the woman, Ruby realized it was still there and not just the tension.

Whenever, Emma spoke of Regina, her voice changed while it did not get soft it did become rather passionate as if the mere name of the woman inflicted a lot of emotions within her. The waitress didn't miss the looks her friend would send the woman whenever they were in the diner together, nor did she miss the more subtle looks Regina would return even when Henry wasn't around. The wolf didn't miss the fact they were both highly attracted to each other.

The more Ruby thought of Leroy and Astrid's predicament, the more she couldn't help but think it was the same for the Savior and the Queen. She knew while Snow was all for love, that the woman wouldn't be able to handle her daughter being with the Regina, regardless if she had redeemed herself or not. Not to mention, while Regina did have some kind of attraction for Emma, she unlike the blonde, she didn't know her well enough to find know if it went deeper then that.

"…and it's all just –"

"A mess." Ruby finished.

"Yeah." Emma breathed out. She glanced at the time and quickly gulped down the rest of her cocoa while getting up from her seat. "I gotta get back. Thanks."

"No problem." Ruby forced a smile, as she watched the Sheriff head to the door, she called out. "Emma?"

The blonde turned around, "Yeah?"

"Maybe you could have them two sort it out themselves on neutral grounds. When he's sober and she isn't surrounded by the others," Ruby said and paused before adding softly, "It is their lives and the only people that should have a say is them."

Emma stared at her friend for a moment before she nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rubes."

"Anytime."


	2. The Queen and Her Prince

**Title**: A Queen and her Prince

**Pairings/Characters: **Henry, Swan/Queen, Brief mentions of Snow, David, Hook.

**Summary:** Henry and Regina have a little talk.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I don't own OUAT. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

"New York was awesome," Henry says excitedly as he leans into his mom's side while they walk away from the group for some privacy, "The pizza, the Yankees, the school…"

"Slow down," Regina laughs a bit. It sounded less like her little boy was cursed with a new life and instead had been on an extended vacation. "I want to hear it all, the _entire _year."

"I found an apple tree in central park that looks exactly like yours." Henry informs her when they come to a stop. "Well I didn't know it look like it _then_," He frowns for a moment but shakes his head and grins, "but now I do and guess what?"

Just the thought that her son remembered her even a little in his cursed state caused Regina's breath to catch. She pushes through the urge to cry and whispers, "What?"

"I got pretty good at math." Henry replies with a smile.

"_No_." Regina gasps, ignoring the ping of regret for not being there to help him. Instead, she watches her son nod proudly.

"Pretty good, not Steven Hawkins good but good," He grins then asks, "What did I miss here?"

"Nothing that matters now," Regina answers softly, gently holding her son's face in place as she studies him. No matter how much he had grown, she could still see her little boy in there and she felt torn. A part of her hated the fact she couldn't have watched him grow into the teenager standing in front of her.

While another part was thankful that she will now be there to watch him become a man as more then just the mayor. Deep in her thoughts, she nearly missed it when her son raises an eyebrow and grins, "Well, I do know things that happened while I've been here."

Regina freezes, in the mist of everything she had forgotten about the hallway incident. "Let's stay focused on New York," She states, dropping her hands, "Tell me about the pizza."

Henry rolls his eyes, "Come on mom, it isn't like its anything new."

"Oh?" Regina says raising her eyebrow. He shrugs, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"Well um," Henry averts her glaze, looking at the floor instead, "When I didn't have my memories I kind of guessed you two were already, well you know."

"That we were _what_?" Regina asks and winces at the sharpness of her own voice.

"That you were," Henry pauses, braces himself, "together_."_

"What gave you that impression?"

"Besides the kiss?" Henry asks with a cheekily grin, it faded at her stern look, "Well I mean, ma didn't help with the way she introduced you, I kinda thought that maybe you two had a bad breakup or something. Then you were always around and you two would go off together –"

"For magic lessons."

"Well I didn't know that at the time," Henry cries out defensively. He glances behind her to see his other mom, Emma speaking with Snow and David. She was shaking her head, while Snow and David were still holding each other close almost as if they were afraid to let each other go. Hook had apparently decided they needed a moment too and moved to the middle of the room.

He was currently drinking from his flask, but met Henry's eyes with a questioning look. Unsure if the pirate was close enough to hear or not, Henry lowers his voice, to avoid being overheard, "Emma always came back tired and grinning." He adds.

Regina shakes her head in disbelief, struggling to come up with something to say. She felt the need to smack the former Sheriff for somehow implying to their son, unintentionally or not, that some secret romantic affair was going on between them.

"Mom." Henry says, "It's okay. I mean at first when I didn't have my memories I didn't mind. You raised me better then that." He reminds her, "And now it just makes senses."

Knowingly, she nods "Because the Savior saved the Evil Queen." Regina says, a fitting ending to a fairy tale, but Henry shakes his head.

"No, because you two belong together even without the titles. Because you're not an evil queen and Emma isn't a savior. You guys fit each other in a way in a way I didn't realize before even when you were arguing. You to belong together because you _don't_ see her as the savior and she _doesn't_ see you as the Evil Queen, you see each other for who you two really are."

Regina's eyes widens a bit at his reasoning. She was also caught off guard since Emma had said the same thing after one magic lesson got a bit more personal then intended. "You really have grown," She says to herself, proud of how much her boy has matured.

"It took me awhile to understand but New York is a good place to go if you need a lesson on the grey spots in life." Henry says with a shrug, and then looks at his mom for a moment, adding softly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, I was so focused on being a good guy, a hero or a…"

"Prince." Regina offers. Henry nods.

"Yeah, I wanted to be one so bad that I went overboard. I'm not saying I regret getting Emma but I wish I wouldn't have treated you like that. I got so focused on the book, that I forgot what happened after." He holds up a hand when Regina begins to open her mouth, "Before you say it isn't my fault, you're right it isn't entirely my fault. I felt like everyone thought I was nuts, I didn't fit in," He blinks a bit rapidly, and then drops his head as he utters, "I felt like you couldn't really love me."

Regina reaches a shaky hand to lift her son's head by his chin, at seeing the tears running down his cheeks. Her eyes burned briefly before acting in-kind. "I did," She whispers, "I loved you, Henry. Even with the curse, I loved you and I always will."

He nods his head slowly, "I kn…I know, I know that now but then I didn't and then everything was happening so fast and the curse…I…I…" He takes a shaky breath, "I love you mom, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I truly meant to you until it was too late."

Regina smiles through her tears, "But its not too late and like I said, I'm not giving you up _ever_ again." She says, and then lets out a soft 'ooph' when he throws his arms around her waist. "I love you, my little prince."

"I love you too mom." Henry smiles into her shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of apples and spices.

It was good to be home.


	3. Fairy Dust

**Title: **Fairy Dust

**Pairing/Characters: **Emma/Regina, Henry, and Robin.

**Summary: **Regina has her happy ending but what happens when she bumps into someone from the past.

* * *

It was while leaving Granny's with Henry and Emma, when Regina seen it.

Emma had been holding the door for her and Henry as the two walked out of the diner still talking about his time in New York, when a small figure darted through the door past her nearly knocking her down. She heard Emma call out to her but she knew it wasn't the blonde's arms that reached out to steady her when she stumbled forward.

"My apologizes, milady." A unfamiliar male voice said but Regina's focus was on one of the arms that had caught her an arm that bared a tattoo.

A very familiar tattoo.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Emma asked abandoning the door Regina pulled her eyes away from the tattoo to see the blonde coming over. Green eyes shifted from the man that still had his hands on the brunette to to lock with Regina's.

"I'm fine." Regina reassured her girlfriend, catching the look on the blonde's face. He must have caught it too as he let go of her and stepped back with a small bow. Because of this, Regina was able to get a better look at him and she felt her breath catch as she realized this was the first time she was actually looking the lion tattooed man in the face. He is handsome, she has to admit, with his blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He had a rough kind of look to him but she didn't doubt that he could pull off a boyish grin if he wanted to.

However as their eyes met, she didn't see any realization as she had expected. Nothing to indicate that he was aware of the situation they were in. Then again, only herself and Tinkerbelle was aware of what happened that night. Therefore, to him it couldn't mean anything more, then he had bumped into the former Evil Queen and Mayor of Storybrooke. As if realizing this set off a switch, Regina found her composure.

"And you are?" Regina asked.

"Robin Hood, milady." He answered with slight bow, "and I apologize for my son running into you like that."

"Robin Hood?" Emma and Henry repeated in disbelief. Son? Regina nearly repeated aloud as well, this new information caught her off guard. She was unable to resist glancing over to the counter, to see an adorable little boy on a stool at the counter being cooed over by Ruby as he waited for his father.

Regina smiled warmly at the scene remembering her own son at that age. She drawn back to the conversation as her son repeated the man's name again. This time his voice portrayed his excitement of meeting the man of legends, though Emma was still staring at him as if she expected him to turn into an animated fox.

"Robin Hood, as in _the_ Robin Hood?"

"Well I am Robin Hood of Lackley." Robin stated curiously.

Obviously wondering how the boy knew of him and even though Regina felt a small part of her welcoming the fact that her son hadn't changed that much since her absence. She needed time to process this all, time alone in her study. Preferably not with Emma, Henry and the man whom may be her so-called True Love in her presence.

"Why don't we let him join his son," Regina cut Henry off just as he opened his mouth, "I'm sure you'll run into each other again."

Henry deflated a bit but nodded. "Okay, sorry." He directed the last bit to Robin.

"No need to apologize, my good man." Robin replied, "Once again I apologize for my son and I do hope to run into you all again." He bowed his head a bit Emma and Regina, gave Henry a firm handshake and headed over to join his son.

Regina nudged Emma who was still caught in a state of shock and the two followed Henry out the diner door. As soon as it closed behind them, Henry couldn't contain his excitement anymore.

"That was awesome! I just met Robin Hood, _the _Robin Hood." _  
_

"Yeah kid," Emma shook her head clearly still trying to wrap her mind around the encounter. "That was...something."

"I mean I know somethings could be real because come on, Snow White? Red Riding Hood? But _Robin Hood_?" Henry's eyes widened, "Wait! Paige's dad is the Mad Hatter right? Does that mean Wonderland is really real? Like the Cheshire cat is really there or here maybe? What about Aladdin? Or that new movie Frozen?"

"Slow down kid," Emma laughed, "but honestly with the way this town is." She shrugged.

"Wonderland is real, considering I have been there, I'm not sure if any of its residents have been relocated here though. I have heard of Agrabah and actually you have met a genie from there already though I'm not sure of Aladdin. As for this Frozen movie, I am not sure."

"Awesome! Wait, I met the genie?" Henry looked at Regina surprised as did his blonde haired mother.

"Yes you have and I'm surprised you haven't figured it out Sheriff, considering you once worked closely with him." When all she received was a look of confused, Regina said, "Against me, I might add."

Emma's jaw dropped as realization hit her. "Sidney?"

"Sidney?" Henry frowned a bit in what Regina suspected was disappointment. "_He's_ the genie?"

"He is _a_ genie, there are more." Regina clarified. That seem to perk Henry back up a bit as he asked more questions, even Emma threw in some of her own which Regina gladly answered. The conversation kept her mind off of the tattoo for the time being, until she alone and ready to deal with it.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night in her study that Regina deemed herself read, although in shaky terms. Though it was after she polished a glass of her, thankfully already waiting, apple cider. Just to be on the safe side, she had the tumbler of the liquid in wait beside her as she shut her eyes and lead back in her chair. An image of the tattoo popped up in her mind.

She knew it was that tattoo. Since the day she seen it, the image had been stuck in her memory. No matter how much she had tried to forget during her time as the Evil Queen, with every male prisoner or guard she had required, their arms has been the first place she had looked. It wasn't that she was actively searching for it, more of the fact she was unable to help herself.

When she had cast the curse, she had simply forgotten about it. Everything besides a few things that she couldn't really forget had been placed away in her mind in order to focus on her new life. Since then she didn't even have a spare thought towards that night, until the rescue mission to Neverland that lead her to Tinkerbell. It was fairy that brought him up.

Regina swirled her glass, watching the light color liquid whirl around a bit.

She remembered the conversation they had shared during the moments they had alone. Most of it being the fairy less then pleased to find out she had been lied to and that Regina never actually met the barer of the tattoo. Towards the end Tinkerbell had told her that by not meeting him that night she had pretty much ruined both of their lives.

For a split second Regina had believed her, until her heart reminded her of why she was actually speaking to the fairy once more. Why she was in a land ruled by an adolescent boy with growing up issues in the first place. She had found her happiness, even if it had taken awhile for Henry to realize her love for him is and has always been real. And now, it wasn't just her son that she cared for. Somehow his bullheaded, irritating, and _charming _birth mother had wormed her way into her heart.

No, Regina corrected herself, the blond woman had fought, bickered and shoved her way in.

After everything they had been through, the two had grown close, a lot closer then either of them expected. The ex-Evil Queen smirked as she remembered how a magic lesson to defeat her half sister had turned into the two creating a different type of magic. The next day, she had attempt to dismiss it as tension running too high but all of her reasoning was countered by Emma as the blonde pushed her up against the front door and kissed her, relying on action to portray what she was feeling, like always. When it had ended and their eyes locked, both women could see the arousal they had created in the other.

Suddenly remembering in vivid detail exactly that moment that all denial creased, Regina took a large sip from her glass and redirected herself back on the situation at hand. The fact of the matter is that, the bearer of the tattoo has finally been revealed. The infamous thief himself, Robin Hood. So far she recalled what she knew of the man which wasn't much. She knew a good bit of his story was more on the accurate side then most considering the rumors from the Enchanted Forest around the time she was reigning. Surprisingly Henry's book had helped filled in some things, explaining that he had lost his wife but not before they had a child together.

That bit only being included because of his stealing from the Dark One, Regina remembered hearing about a foolish man bested the imp. Gossip had spread like wildfire and even reached her ears. It was that rumor that spiked her interest and lead her to realizing the imp's new found servant was the reason for his sudden change of heart.

From their brief encounter, he seemed like a decent man. But she couldn't think of anything of interest about him besides the tattoo on his arm. She needed more information and she knew just who to talk to.

* * *

"Tinkerbell." Regina greeted.

"Hello, Regina." The fairy replied as she entered the manor, she turned to the brunette closing the door, curiosity clear on her face "You said there was something important you needed to speak with me about?"

"There is, but not here." Regina answered, "If you would follow me."

Regina lead Tinkerbell to the study. Even though Henry was at school and Emma was at the station. She didn't want to take the chance of them interrupted or worse overheard while talking about this. Which meant the only safe place in the house was the study, because even though Emma still had her apartment for her and Henry to live in.

Neither of them ever really stayed there anymore, minus grabbing some more clothes, since the first night Emma had slept over. Thinking of the happy ending, she herself had found, gave Regina the strength to look the curious woman in the eye as she revealed what she knew to the only other person that knew the significance of the matter.

Upon entering the study, Regina handed a glass of already poured cider to the fairy, who accepted it but kept her eyes on the woman in front of her whom sat down in her own chair with a serious expression on her face.

"The man with the lion tattoo, he's in Storybrooke." Regina started off getting it out of the way, she waited for the same look realization to cross over the woman's face. She waited for a gasp or her eyes to widen in surprise to follow but what she didn't expect was for Tink to drop her eyes to her glass taking a sip but not before Regina noticed the brief look that flashed over her face.

Regina's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "But you knew that, didn't you?" She stated.

Caught, Tinkerbell nodded guiltily.

"I seen him in the dinner one night when he was out with some of the guys." She confessed, "I wanted to tell you but then I heard about you and Emma. Does she know?"

Regina shook her head, sighing as she closed her eyes. "No, she doesn't."

"Why haven't you told her?"

Regina opened her eyes and glared at the fairy, "Tell her what? That despite the fact we told each other that we would make our own destinies. I found out my supposed True Love is now in town."

Tinkerbell frowned, "Supposed? You don't believe the dust was correct?"

Regina paused. Did she believe the fairy dust was right? Back then yes, but now considering all that happened. "I don't know. I just know I'm tired of having my destiny taken out of my hands." She replied tiredly.

"Then don't let it." Tinkerbell said softly, remembering their talk aboard the Jolly Roger. The two had cleared the air about a lot of things and Regina had told her about her transformation into the Evil Queen. Some thing Tink still couldn't process completely despite the whispers that had even reached her ears from the Enchanted Forest.

"The fairy dust..." Regina trailed off, because regardless of what she thought the fact that it had been fairy dust of all things to lead her to him. If word got out.

"I know everyone thinks fairy dust is fail-proof but there has been instances where it wasn't entirely correct." Tinkerbell said, it was true. Even Blue admitted it though she would rather loose her wings then say it aloud.

"And how exactly could it be _not entirely_ _correct_."

"Well," Tinkerbell paused in thought as she ignored her friend's sarcastic tone. "They both have a son, both are considered heroes," She furrowed her eyebrows, "They are both leaders, both were thieves. Oh they have that swagger when they walk..."

"I get your point," Regina cut her off. "So you're saying that the dust could have lead me to someone that matched Emma."

Even with the raised eyebrow and slight annoyed look, Tink could hear the hopefulness still in the woman's voice."I am saying, talk to Emma. Maybe even talk to him, but dust or not Regina. It's your choice whom you give your heart to."

And if the look in your eyes is anything to go by, Tinkerbell added to herself silently, you already have.

The fairy just hoped it would all work out.


End file.
